New Life, Second Chances
by BanishedShinobi
Summary: The fourth shinobi war has finally ended, but at what cost? Naruto and Juubi are the last survivors, kami visits him and decides he suffered enough in this world so she offered him a way back in time with new powers. Godlike naruto. EMS/MOKUTON/SHIKOTSUMYAKU(fused with adamantium) narutoxankoxtsumexharem.
1. Prologue

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN GODLIKE NARUTO WITH EMS/MOKUTON/SHIKOTSUMYAKU MADE WITH ADAMANTIUM(What wolverine's claws are made out of). THERE MAY BE LEMONS AND VIOLENCE.**

**THERE MAY BE INCEST AND TIME TRAVEL, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE INCEST THE DO NOT READ AND FOR THOSE THAT HOPE FOR INCESTUOUS RELATIONSHIP THEN READ.**

**NARUTOXANKOXTSUMEXHAREM**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR MARVEL(even though I'm just using adamantium I'll still put in disclaimer just to be safe) OR ELSE NARUTO WOULD NOT BE AN IDIOT.**

-**BREAK**-

"I did it, I finally did it" Panted Naruto staring at the Defeated body of Madara, or what was left of him.

Naruto was ecstatic knowing that he had ended the fourth shinobi war until he then realized that there was nothing to celebrate due to Madara killing Every other shinobi and civilian alike with **EDO TENSEI**.

Rukudaime fell down feeling weak and depressed knowing that everybody he had been aquainted and befriended have all died. Naruto was now blaming himself for not trying harder to defeat the pink eyed freak.

**"You fool, there was nothing you could have prevented. You nearly died out there and you are thinking that you could have stopped that man from killing others, I should eat you for..." **Ranted the now Juubi until it heard a voice other than it's container.

"Now Juubi-chan don't be to hard on the boy, he did save the world..." said a shadowy figure within the mindscape while taking a quick glance on the outside world "well most of it" the voice said.

**"WHO'S THERE, SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD" **screamed out the ten tailed dragon.

"A coward am I?" replied the voice while walking in closer "Why would you talk to your own sister in such manner _yami-chan_" said the deity's sister in playful hurt voice.

The now known as Yami had reduced her size into her human form which appeared to be a woman about 5'4'' with shoulder length silver hair with streaks of black, firm c-cup sized breasts, firm and slender body who then jumped to hug her sister to death. "Kami-Chan I missed you so much, where have you been all this time, did you forget about me? please tell me you haven't forgotten about me" the slightly scared voice of Yami told her sister.

The heavenly goddess deadpanned at her sister's antics while saying "You do know that you just reformed not so long ago and you are asking if I forgotten you, anyways let me call our other sister for I won't have to repeat myself..." while looking at an unconscious Naruto with blood coming from nose while looking at Yami's nude figure" and apparently we have to wait for Naruto-kun to wake up" The Makai goddess now looking sheepish and sporting a blush across her face.

**-Fifteen minutes later-**

Our twenty year old hero was now groggily waking up thinking on how he had passed out then he gained a slight blush while remember the past event. Naruto stood up while looking at three figures in his mindscape while said figures were staring back at him while one said.

"You know kami-Chan he does look cute. I hope you are willing to share him" said a womanly figure with glowing blue eyes, silver hair, D-cup sized breasts standing at 5'6''. While Yami was agreeing with her statement at the same time Naruto was close to another nose bleed due to having 3 beautiful woman who are wanting a piece of him.

"Shini-Chan there will be plenty of that for later, we don't want little ol' Naruto-kun passing out again while I explain myself" said kami while almost jumping at Naruto at how cute Naruto had looked.

"Naru-kun you have suffered have you not?"said kami while Naruto's blushing face now took a depressed look at all his losses while nodding to kami's question. Kami then continued "I am very sorry on how things ended up for you. While i did want peace to overcome the Elemental Nations, I was not expecting this outcome so i have decided to allow you a second chance at life by sending you into the past while retaining your memories but you will be reverted to your 5 year old self" Naruto looked hopeful at seeing his friends once again so he just nodded" but there may be some changes since when somebody is sent to the past those people who travel back in time will probably sent into a different dimension so you must be prepared for anything. To make sure you are safe my sisters and I will be giving you a gift though when we are done we will be tired and will be lingering in your mindscape until we gain our chakra back"

First shinigami came up to him and said" Hello Naruto-kun, I will be giving you two things" The death goddess said while making a slashing motion with her sword and then Madara Uchiha came out of the portal.

While Madara walked out of the portal he was about tell Naruto and company how he was the most powerful being in the world and couldn't be stopped until felt a pain in his eyes due to shinigami taking them from him while his screaming ended after shinigami took his soul and put them in beside Naruto.

"My gift from me to you are the eyes and memories of Madara Uchiha without the effects of you gaining Uchiha pride for that is what killed them" said shinigami while transferring said objects into Naruto. The death goddess then left her spot to take a nap but not without giving our hero a peck on the lips while making him blush.

Up next came Yami also known as the juubi while gaining a tick mark at her sister's actions for stealing his first kiss. Yami then spoke up in a cheery voice"Hii Naru-kun, I wanted to give you my body as a gift but kami said to give you something else"

her face gained a pouting look while the blonde was ready to give out with a nosebleed until yami continued" so I am going to give you all my tails worth of youki so i won't be able to play with you until i regain them all, I know it sucks that you don't get to spend time with me" Juubi said in sad tone but still gave him all her tails worth of youki but when she gave her youki to him, she expected it to be wild and evil. Her evil chakra has been purified which shocked kami and yami while shinigami was in deep slumber. She was about to relent on what just happened until she had knocked out due to her exhaustion of her losing so much youki at one time. Her last thoughts were _I didn't get to kiss him._

Kami had gotten over her shocked look while walking up to him and a quick peck on the lips before she forgets like her other sister and then spoke up" And now it is my turn Naru-kun, I will be giving you three gifts but first things first" she said while picking up shinigami's sword to summon Hashirama Senju.

"Huh, where am I?" asked the shodaime hokage while looking a blond, two sleeping goddesses and the heavenly goddess who had summoned him.

"Senju Hashirama, you have been summoned to be the teacher of no one other than Naruto-kun here everything you know including your mokuton for that will be one of the gifts I shall be gifted to him, once you are done with your teachings you will be rewarded by going to the afterlife with your wife Mito for she will be waiting for you once you are finished with Naruto here" she said while the senju just nodded dumbly not knowing what to say. She then continued " And my final gift to you Naruto-kun is a kekkei genkai known as Shikotaumyaku but I will add something in your system known as adamantium that will enhance this bloodline and will you will be nearly unstoppable due to Juubis purified youki since you will regenerate any injury faster than a second" said the heavenly goddess" and I will be training you with your blood bone pulse kekkei genkai then I will be sending you back in time" the two who were conscious could only nod.

"THEN LET THE TRAINING BEGIN"

**-Timeskip 5 years later-**

We now have our 25 year old hero who has now finished his training with kami and hashirama who was now disappearing into nothing now that he has fulfilled his deal with training Naruto and is now going to be reunited with his wife Mito.

Now we have Naruto and Kami left in the mindscape along with the still sleeping sisters." well Naruto-Kun you have finished your training with Hashirama-san and I so all there is left is for me send you back in time but my sisters and I will not be awakened until you are 16 years old in the other world so you will have to regain all the progress that we have worked on during this time and shall help you go over the memories and techniques from madara which you acquired, until then naru-Chan" she said while using the last bit of power she has with her to send him back in the past into an unknown dimension.

There was a bright light that has enveloped him until he disappeared and then nothing else was left of his old world, not one speck of life.

**-BREAK-**

Naruto had awoken thinking everything that just happened was just a dream until memories of training with Hashirama and kami then hit him. His eyes then became the EMS while looking at his 5 year old body and his newly gifted eyes while saying"so much for a dream" then he dropped on the floor unconscious while a voice behind his foot spoke up "onii-san, is that you?"

**-BREAK-**

**Well that is my first chapter, I hope it was good for my first time writing a fanfic.**

**Review and tell me how it is. Those who didn't like it can flame all you want, doesn't matter to me. Those who did like it just review and tell me some things that you liked and didn't like and I will try my best to make it better.**

**For the harem, I will not be adding Sakura or hinata unless I get a majority vote of yes against no. The harem will be a massive harem so there so there may be between 25-30 girls. Name girls that you will want in the harem, I will also accept gender benders but will have to give me a reason why that way I can have an idea on how to include that pairing. I have chosen 5 girls that will be automatically placed and they are Juubi a.k.a yami, shinigami, Anko, and Tsume.**

**And I forgot to mention how kami looked like, kami is standing at 5'4'' with D cup size breasts and has an elegant regal figure that holds much sexiness to her body with a personality that demands respect with a hint of lustfulness.**

**Banishedshinobi over and out.**


	2. HAREM POLL

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, THIS IS TO ANNOUNCE THAT A POLL HAS BEEN ADDED FOR THE CHOOSING OF THE HAREM.**

**YOU CAN CHOOSE UP TO TEN GIRLS ON THE POLL AND THE TOP 25 OR 30 GIRLS WILL BE ADDED TO THE HAREM. IF THERE IS A GIRLS WHO IS NOT ON THE LIST AND WANT HER TO BE A PART OF(CAN BE A GIRL FROM A DIFFERENT ANIME) THEN YOU CAN PM AND TELL ME WHY YOU WANT HER IN ORDER TO GET AN IDEA ON HOW TO ADD HER.**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PLACED SOMEWHERE AROUND THIS WEEK, I HAVE A BOUNTIFUL OF IDEAS SO I JUST HAVE TO GET THEM ORGANIZED.**

-**BANISHEDSHINOBI OVER AND OUT-**


	3. Meeting the redheads, departure,uzu tomb

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY STORY, THE FIRST CHAPTER WENT ALONG PRETTY WELL AND I GOT GOOD REVIEWS, AND THESE REVIEWS HELP ME COME BACK TO WRITE FOR MORE. I DO THIS FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT AND AM GLAD THAT YOU ENJOY THE STORY. FOR THOSE THAT DON'T LIKE IT AND DID NOT WRITE ANYTHING BAD, THEN I RESPECT YOU FOR THAT.**

**THE POLL FOR THE HAREM IS STILL UP. SO IF YOU HAVE NOT VOTED THEN VOTE ON.**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR A JUTSU OR FOR ANYTHING THAT YOU THINK WILL IMPROVE STORY IN YOUR VIEW, YOU ARE WELCOMED TO SHARE YOUR OPINION.(JUTSUS WILL HAVE TO BE NON ELEMENTAL, FIRE, WATER, EARTH, AND FOR HIS KEKKEI GENKAI)**

**WITHOUT ANY MORE DELAYS, LET THE STORY BEGIN**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR MARVEL**

**-BREAK-**

**-NEW WORLD-DAY AFTER PASSING OUT-UZUMAKI CLAN COMPOUND-**

Here we find our now young hero lying in bed. Naruto starts feeling the rays of the sun hitting his face while waking him up.

_Ugh you damn sun, I will find a way to kill you one day. _Thought the blond while stirring around and feeling a comfortable bed that he never had the luxury of in his past life.

He was about to knock out once again due to being comfortable until he got a whiff of...

"RAAAAMEN!" yelled out naruto as he ran faster than the yellow flash using his tri-pronged kunai, not caring about the inhabitants looking at him eat a bowl like a hungry vagabond until...

*SMACK*

"WAIT UNTIL YOUR SISTER AND I SIT AT THE TABLE" replied Kushina while muttering something about young blond inheriting the uzumaki's ramen addiction.

Then it hit him _mother, sister? _Thought young Naruto, looking towards the two red heads in the room and not sure whether to be happy about having a family or sad that he didn't have one in his past life.

" I'll go get you another bowl while you tell me how and why were on the floor yesterday" said the red head while serving him another bowl.

The 5 year old said nothing for a while until he started muttering something.

"what was that honey? Can you repeat that" replied kushina, handing the ramen over to his side of the table.

Naruto took a deep breathe while looking at his mother and sister as they contained faces expressing slight worry in them.

"I said I don't think you will believe me if I told you the story" replied muttered Naruto hoping he won't lose his newly attained family if he told his story.

Kushina now looked rather amused at his expression and wanted to know what had gotten him to feel like that _hopefully it wasn't those idiot civilians again, so help me I will tear them apart if they touched him _thought the children's mother.

"You know sochi-kun, you can tell me anything. I won't hold anything against you" said the red headed beauty while her daughter nodded in agreement.

_This is gonna be a pain in the ass, but here goes _thought our whisker marked hero. He took a breather and began his life story.

"It all started when I was born in a different dimension, and I was the jinchuriki of the kyubi no yoko..."as he started telling the two read heads how he ended up in this world and in this position.

**-TIMESKIP 30 MINUTES-**

"...and then kami had sent me back into the past in this dimension, and here I am now" finished off the former rokudaime while looking at his mother and sister who had a dumbstruck look on their faces.

Kushina was looking at her son not sure to believe if what he said was true _but the way he was talking seemed like a true war veteran. _His sister was in no better position while kushina was finally able to get out of her complete shock listening to her son, or should she call him a man, speak. She then spoke up " can you show me?"

He looked rather confused at her question" show you what exactly?" he answered back at her

"your sharing and the shikotsumyaku" hesitated kushina not wanting to believe her son is now this man reverted to his 5 year old self.

He could only nod while closing his eyes and focusing chakra into his eyes then opening them. _Sharingan, he actually has them_ she thought while being mesmerized by the fully evolved doujutsu. Then started gasping when she saw his other bloodline.

**TSUBAKI NO MAI**

A bone like sword came out of his shoulder blade(his humerus), but what made her gasp was the material it was made out of and stared at it with fascinating. The bone sword had a chrome color to it but when she tried to grab it, she had cut herself with just a slight touch and thought to herself_ wow, it's a lot sharper than my blade._All her thoughts had ended when she heard someone speak up.

"Kaa-Chan, I will have to work on my skills to get back on track to what I once was to ensure the safety of this world unlike my past, and I will have to this outside the gates" said Naruto, not sure how she would handle it.

Kushina wanted to say no and that he is still little and doesn't know what he is talking about. She didn't know what to say, but then again he is experienced so nothing bad will come across. She took a deep breath and said"for how long" oh how she regretted those words when he said"for seven years, when the academy starts"

She knew she couldn't do nothing to prevent him from leaving so just agreed and said " what will I tell sarutobi and the council?"

"tell them you made a blood clone to train me in uzushiogakure for seven years, they cannot do anything within clan matters" he said as was preparing to use leave until he felt arms being wrapped around the blond.

Looking back, he saw his sister in tears. Naruto turned around and enveloped his sister in a hug and kissed her in the forehead. What kushina and Naruto didn't expect was for naruko to give him a peck on the lips and run away with a full blown blush.

Naruto was in complete shock and had a tinge of pink across his face while kushina could only tease him.

" I guess you have another reason to come back safely, eh _Naruto-kun?" _naruto's face now being crimson as kushina's hair and left with quick kamui before it gets even worse for him.

**-UZUSHIOGAKURE-**

A spiraling vortex appeared in the land of whirlpool, or what was left of it. Naruto pops out of the vortex and the first thing he notices are the ruins which reminds him of his past. Emotions were running through him, sad, anger, and hope. _Never again will I let those precious to me die _he thought to himself. While walking around he found what seemed to be the uzukage's building. He walked towards the door but it wouldn't seem to budge until he noticed a seal with the uzu insignia on it.

Naruto bit his thumb to draw out blood and smeared it over the seal, what happened next was unexpected. There seemed to be some sort of trap door that appeared below him and he fell.

**-10 MINUTES LATER-**

Naruto had finally recovered from his fall, he got up and started scouting his surroundings to see if there was a way out of there since the pit he had fallen from had disappeared. Naruto was feeling rather weird being within the cavern since it felt like spirits were watching over him, but what got his attention the most was what seemed to be some sort of coffin that had drawing of the juubi along with the three most famed doujutsu.

Naruto went towards it to inspect it closer until he accidentally touched an uzumaki insignia with the slightly bloody thumb he used to enter the tomb.

The coffin started to crack with a bright white light that seemed to make their way out of the crack and then...

***BOOM***

The coffin exploded, thrashing our blond to walls of the ancient tomb, all that he could remember seeing was a figure around 5'7'' enveloped in pure white light walking towards him. Naruto's world just went black while wondering what just happened.

**Well that was the second chapter to a new life, second chances. So who is this new character that has revealed him/herself to our hero.**

**Please review and give me feedback whether or is good or bad, I want to know and explain your reason. **

**The harem poll has now ended, I will post results in the next chapter, but I have chosen only the top 15 choices for I will be making another poll for the rest of the girls. The next poll will be the last poll for the harem, so if you wish for a girl to be in it that is not from Naruto verse then pm me why you want her for I can have an idea on how to add her.**

**I got a pm from someone asking if I can add hinata, I will not unless I get the mojority vote from you readers to place her in the harem or not. The poll will be placed right after this chapter so vote either yes or no for her involvement.**


	4. Return, Council, Evaluation

**I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS CHAPTER SOONER , FOR I WAS IN BRAZIL WATCHING SPAIN PLAY AND UNFORTUNATELY THEY DID NOT MAKE IT *SIGH* THERE'S ALWAYS THE NEXT WORLD CUP. ALSO TODAY I DECIDED TO UPDATE THE STORY TODAY SINCE IT IS MY BIRTHDAY TODAY 8D.**

**NOW FOR THE HAREM**

**I WILL POST THE FIRST 15 GIRLS OF THE HAREM DUE TO PEOPLE ADDING MORE GIRLS TO THE LIST FOR YOU READERS TO CHOOSE FROM SO THERE WILL BE ANOTHER POLL AFTER THIS CHAPTER UPDATE. NARUKO(WILL NOW BE CALLED KIYOMI),FEM NIBI, AND INO WILL BE A PART OF THE HAREM DUE TO NARUKO WILL PLAY A BIG PART IN THE STORY, FOR NIBI I ADDED HER BECAUSE I THINK IF YOU HAVE KITTY THEN YOU MUST HAVE THE CAT, AND I ADDED INO BECAUSE SHE IS MY FAVORITE GIRL(I LIKE BLONDES AND HER LOOKS REMINDS ME OF MY GIRL)**

**I HAVE NOW DECIDED THAT THERE WILL BE LEMONS BUT WILL BE PLACED LATER ON IN THE STORY, IM THINKING BETWEEN THE FIFTH AND TENTH CHAPTER WILL THE LEMONS START.**

**I HAVE BEEN HAVING GREAT IDEAS FOR SOME JUTSUS WITH THE SHIKOTSUKYOMI, BUT AM HAVING SOME DIFFICULTIES WITH HIS MOKUTON OTHER THAN THE ORIGINAL TECHNIQUES SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS THAT IMPROVE THAT AREA THEN FEEL FREE TO PM ME AND GIVE ME YOUR OPINION ON ANY JUTSU WHETHER IT'S FOR MOKUTON OR HIS OTHER ELEMENTS(NON ELEMENTAL, FIRE, WATER, EARTH, SHIKOTSUKYOMI).**

**WITHOUT ANY MORE DELAYS, LET THE STORY BEGIN**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR MARVEL, EVEN THOUGH I WISH I WAS THEIR CREATOR *SIGH*.**

**-BREAK-**

**-TIMESKIP-7 YEARS LATER-**

On a path leading towards Konahagakure no Sato, there are two figures walking to the village. The first figure appears to be male standing at 5'8'' wearing anbu black pants with an orange uzu insignia on his right pant leg, black steal toed boots, short dark blond hair, while being shirtless with a muscular body and slender figure along with a black snake like dragon tattoo on his back. This person is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

The womanly figure standing at 5'6'' wearing a white high collared hime kimono, long white colored hair that reached her thighs, two horns protruding out of her head, a slim figure with c-cup breasts. This woman is kaguya otsutsuki, the rabbit goddess also known as naruto's girl friend. Our blond was remembering his first encounter with the white haired beauty.

**FLASHBACK 7 YEARS-UZU TOMB**

_Naruto woke up with a headache due to the impact from the coffin explosion. He then remembered the figure was made of shining light. Said figure studying him wondering why he contained so much power for such a young boy then the horned figure spoke up with a voice filled with such royalty" you boy, what is your name and how do you emit so much power for someone so young?_

_Naruto kept silent for a while not sure whether to answer her or not, he then decided there's no harm in explaining himself and answeringq her"Greetings stranger-san, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and as for my strength, it would be too troublesome to speak about it so why don't I show you, but before I do may I ask for your name?" Replied the blond while activating his sharingan._

_"Pardon me for not introducing my self, the name is kaguya otsutsuki, sister of the damned sage of six paths"(in this story I will make her a 16 year old immortal who was sister of Hagoromo O.) spoke the rabbit goddess with venom in her voice when speaking about her brother._

_Naruto was wide eyed from being told that the sister of the sage was right in front of him but also wondered why he felt hatred from her when she spoke of him, setting things off till later he then decided to show her his past life with __**TSUKUYOMI **__and showed her everything from when he was small until well his small figure once again._

_One second had gone by in the real world as they began to converse once again. Kaguya is now telling Naruto about her past life when she had eaten shinju's fruit giving her chakra and making her immortal in hoping to end the war until her brothers and entire village betrayed her by sealing her down in a coffin for eternity and take the power for themselves, then creating a world filled with chakra. While she was explaining herself, she was in distress due to the memories of your people and her own siblings betraying her then she felt 2 small arms envelop her in a hug. At first, the goddess was going to push him away but could not for she felt a warm sensation within, something she has not felt in her entire life and began to wrap her arms around him trying to savor the moment._

**-FLASHBACK END-**

During their time within the tomb, they both had found the uzumaki library sealed inside the uzukage tower. Naruto began to study all the uzumaki fuinjutsu and started training in order to regain all his strength back.

**-KONOHAGAKURE GATES-**

Here we have our two immortal gate keepers izumo and kotetsu keeping the gates safe, Well that's if you count them sitting on top of the gate and sleeping safe.

Naruto and Kaguya are standing in front of the gates while conversing with each other" you think we should wake them" came the voice of the shirtless man "I think we should kill them and go through the gates" replies the rabbit goddess with a grin across her face.

Naruto sweat dropped at her antics, she always wants to kill something. "I think we still need them, you don't always get two willing people do this job" replied the blond while making a few hand signs and saying **WATER RELEASE WILD WATER WAVE **drenching and waking up the two immortal idiots as they got over their shocked faces from getting such wake up call.

Izumo was the first to speak up with a yell"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" looking at the two snickering figures making him gain a tick mark.

"it wasn't our fault you two were sleeping, we could have killed you if we wanted to" tried to reason the blond as he was trying to suppress a snicker at his drenched figure.

Kaguya just agreed with a large grin across her face while saying "yea... Kill"

Izumi and kotetsu just stared at her not knowing what to say so just backed away and got back to their duty" what is your reason for coming to konoha" demanded kotetsu trying not to sound like a push over due to the incident.

"I am back from my seven year training trip and we are looking forward to enter the academy" answered Naruto as he looked towards his rabbit goddess and continued"and this beautiful lady is my girlfriend , so I would appreciate it if you would stop ogling her" when he finished, izumo gained a sheepish chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head at getting caught.

Once signed in, the duo started walking towards the uzumaki clan compound. As they were walking there were female whispering of how hot the blond looked and how they wouldn't mind dragging him, even those who considered him the 'demon lover', and taking him for themselves while the male population were either getting jealous of him or telling others how they will steal the beauty from the 'demon lover'. Both lovers decided to walk faster towards their destination. Once they arrived at the gates of the compound, kaguya was starring at the compound with a mesmerized look. There is mansion three stories tall along with varieties of flowers surrounding the outside walls, there is a wide brick styled path leading towards the mansion and right in the center of the path is a tall water fountain that seemed to be two dragons shooting water upwards as the water blasts collided and fell back repeating the process.

When Naruto opened the gates to his house he was then knocked down with a happy yell "ONII-KUN!"came from the voice of no one other than his sister. _where did the -kun suffix come from_ he thought.

The day that Naruto left his family's compound, Kiyomi had started developing stronger feelings towards her brother, more than what a normal sister would, and her tenant was not helping her cope with those feelings just making them stronger.

Kiyomi was excited to see her brother again and hoping to share those feelings she has towards him, her smile then turned to a deep blush when she noticed Naruto not wearing a shirt and listening to her tenant's words**" Oh my look at that body, I wouldn't mind riding him for days on end. Come on Kiyo-Chan let me out for we can ride him together, just imagine those strong arm..."** "_Shut it akane-Chan, I don't even know if he even likes me the way I do" _Kiyomi to the lustful fox within her.

**"Oh fine, but you better tell him before someone takes him from us and don't forget to mention me because I want drag him behind closed doors and grind my..." **_stupid ero-fox _thought the young red head as she shut off their link.

As Naruto and kiyomi got up from their position, Naruto was now checking her out as he gained a tinge of pink at how well his sister's assets have developed, he then saw his sister ogling him and decided to tease her " wow kimyomi-Chan, you got very beautiful. I think you and mom are now the most beautiful girls in the village now" said our blond hero as he then saw both his sister and his mother who was walking towards them with a blushes on their faces.

Kushina couldn't help but feel something stir inside her from taking a glance at her son _he looks so perfect, just look at those.. No he is your son, your very hot son..._ Her thoughts were brought to a halt as she sensed eyes on her, not wanting to be the center of attention decided to lead the family inside along with kaguya. _Its not like he would want an old lady like me anyways *sigh*_

Once inside kushina began to prep for dinner as well as listening to her son who was telling everybody about his 7 seven years of training and his encounter with the rabbit goddess, even telling them that they were a couple which got kiyomi upset until akane she might have a chance due to her brother being in the CRA due to his bloodlines which brought up the hopes of the red headed girl.

There was a knock on the door so Naruto went to open it and what he saw was an ANBU with long beautiful purple hair and a neko mask.

"Uzumaki-san, you are to be brought down to the council meeting and Kushina-san is to expected as well" getting a nod from Naruto, she left in a swirl of leaves.

"well I guess it can't be avoided" closed the door and went to inform the family.

**-COUNCIL CHAMBERS-**

Here we find the council members who were made out of three certain groups which were the shinobi council who were Shibi Aburame, Hiashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Mikoto Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Chouza Akimichi, and Hiruzen Sarutobi. The civilian council who were made out of merchants, business owners, property owners and the Haruno clan head also known as Mebuki Haruno. The last three members were Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane who were the konoha elders.

The civilian council were enjoying a conversation with each other while the shinobi council and elders were just waiting for their guests.

Once Naruto and Kaguya entered the chambers everyone had quieted down.

All eyes laid on Naruto, especially three certain kunoichi and one civilian who all had each one thought about him.

_Mmm, look at that body, only if I was a few years younger..._

_Must not jump alpha, I must have him. He looks and feels so perfect. Hopefully he's in to older women. I wonder..._

_Must not think naughty thoughts of me and sochi-kun, must not think naughty thoughts..._

_I think I just wet myself..._

The civilian council, save for the haruno matriarch, were giving out death stares towards the blond which got ignored as he stood behind sarutobi and Shimura.

Hiruzen sarutobi decided it was time to begin "welcome Naruto-kun, do you know why you were summoned?" questioned the aged kage.

Naruto was only happy to see the old monkey once again in his life time and said" no ojjisan, am I in trouble?"

"of course not my boy, we the council were just just discussing about your arrival from your seven year trip and were wondering if you have discovered any kekkei genkai that you may have come up with and if you could show us how well you have progressed over the years" spoke the sandaime without losing his smile at seeing his adopted grandson who had been gone for seven years.

The shirtless blond nodded and said" I have three kekkei genkai, I have the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Mokuton, and Shikotsumyaku" Replied Naruto like it was no if deal. The faces of every council members were gaping like fish including shibi and hiashi who could not believe he had three kekkei genkai while danzo was plotting a way to get the highest form of the sharingan for himself.

Kaguya thought it would be funny if she told them of her three doujutsu" I don't see what is the big deal I have the sharingan, Byakugan, and the rinnegan" added in the horned beauty.

That did it everybody in the room had fainted, including danzo who fainted from imagining at having the three most famed doujutsu at his disposal and the rest of the council from knowing that these two having not one, or two, but three kekkei genkai.

All that could be heard was giggling from the couple who were now waiting for the council members to regain consciousness.

**-TIMESKIP 5 MINUTES LATER-**

Once everybody had gotten over there complete shock, they composed themselves as if nothing happened creating an awkward atmosphere. Danzo was the First one to speak up, trying to regain his stoic self " I say we grab the girl and have her breed new doujutsu to ensure the..." is all he got to say until he felt two massive killing intents that were directed towards him l, he couldn't breathe until the KI was lessened as he heard the voice of Kaguya herself as the room had now somehow darkened **"YOU WILL NOT EVER, AND I MEAN EVER SPEAK TO ME AS IF I AM A BREEDING MACHINE FOR YOU PEOPLE, I AM ONLY HERE FOR NARUTO-KUN AND HIM ONLY. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" **The war hawk could only nod while taking a mental note to make her join his program or kill her if she denies.

The room became back to normal as the occupants sighed in relief. Kaguya got back to her cheery self making others think she has bi-polar issues.

The old monkey cleared his throat as well as getting the attention from the others. "Kaguya will not become a breeding stock for the village" getting a smile from said person and a glare from the war hawk " but if what you say is true naruto-kun then I will have to place you under the CRA to ensure that none of these bloodlines shall become extinct in the near future, is that understood?" "yes I understand jiji" replied the blond "very well my boy, you will be requiring a minimum of ten wives per bloodline and must impregnate 3 wives before the age of 16" Naruto was drinking a cup of water until he heard what must be done and spat all the water over to the war hawk who's eyebrow was twitching furiously.

"WHAT" Yelled out the rabbit goddess and the shirtless blond. While the clan heads and civilian council had started to make plans to seduce or have their children/relatives seduce the blond.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto had accepted the terms. Satisfied that everything was In order Sarutobi came across the last subject of the meeting and looked at naruto"Before we end this meeting, I will have to evaluate your skills in ninjutsu, taijitsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu, and other skills that you may have under your belt" Naruto nodded showing he understood what was to be expected"Great, those who are going to the evaluation are to be expected at the chunnin exams stadium at 10:00am. Everyone dismissed" and with that the council chambers were left empty till further use.

**-TIMESKIP-EVALUATION TEST 10:00AM-**

When Naruto arrived at the stadium he wasn't expecting to see the stands to be filled with all the Clan heads, Jounin, Chunin, civilian council, civilians, and clan heirs.

The female audience were giving lustful looks at our blond hero who was blushing and asking himself why he never wore the shirt, then he remembered why.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Naruto is standing in front of a group of bandits who were in a battle stance while Naruto was wearing black body armor over mesh armor getting ready to attack the group of bandits until he tried to pull out his humerus._

_**TSUBAKI NO MAI**_

_"fuck, its stuck and it fucking hurts like hell" said Naruto as his humerus only came up 5 inches before it stopped due to the armor being elastic and apparently very strong._

_The bandits saw his situation and decided to attack him while he was busy trying to take off the armor._

_Kaguya saw this and sighed "I got this" while she activated her rinnegan and held up her hands towards the weak_

_**SHINRA TENSEI**_

_The bandits were now nothing but a smear on the ground._

_Naruto finally took off his armor and manually pulled out the chrome humerus painfully with only one thought in his head_

_"NEVER..AGAIN"_

**-FLASHBACK END-**

The hokage and four figures, who Naruto recognized as Kakashi Hatake, Maito Gai, Kurenai Yuhi, and Neko also known as Yugao Uzuki, walked up to the shirtless blond meanwhile Neko was glad she had her mask on due to the blush on her face but kurenai was not so lucky as she was trying to suppress her blush while Naruto tried playing clueless idiot"Kure-Chan are you feeling alright, you look sick" the crimson eyes ice queen was beating herself up for getting so flustered at seeing this boy... No man for the very first time_ I'm an ice queen for kami sake, I shouldn't be feeling like this he is 8 years my junior _pulling herself together she replied"no I'm fine, I was just umm holding my breath" was the lame excuse of raven haired beauty _great job kurenai, great job_ thought kurenai while the men and the female ANBU were chuckling at her predicament.

To save her embarrassment the fire shadow had decided to start things off "welcome everybody who has attended the evaluation of one Naruto uzumaki namikaze, there will be four rounds to evaluate young uzumaki's Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Kenjutsu" announced the sandaime while looking at the four jounin who will be testing the blond"which one of you is willing to..." he did not get to finish due to a caterpillar eyebrowed freak.

"YOSH! I WILL BE THE FIRST TO TEST OUT NARUTO-KUN'S FLAMES OF YOUTH" said the strange man with his nice guy pose and his shiny tooth grin, everybody in the stadium gained a sweatdrop at the green spandex wearing Gai.

The kage and the three jounin left to the stands leaving Naruto and gai on the arena. Gai gets in his **STRONG FIST** stance his left arm behind his back and right hand out in front. Gai looks at Naruto getting into a stance he hasn't seen before and asked"Naruto I have never see that stance before, may I know which style you are using"

Naruto nodded and said"I'm using an ancient style know as **FIST OF THE DRAGON **that allows you to be flexible and strong at the same time, enough with the talking lets begin"

"YOSH! LET'S SHOW THE AUDIENCE OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH NARUTO-KUN"

Seeing that both contestants were ready Sarutobi decided to begin the match

"BEGIN"

Once the word had been said Gai left his spot in blur of speed only to appear behind Naruto **LEAF HURRICANE **yelled out gai as he attempted a spinning back kick to end things quickly then he felt an intense pain as if he hit some kind of metal.

When Naruto sensed someone behind him trying to deliver a kick, he raised his left arm and tightly grasped gai's leg with little to no effort then threw a punch at the spandex wearing freak's chest and sent him flying towards a tree that had exploded from the impact. As gai got up he had the brightest smile that he could muster while holding his ribs in pain. "YOSH NARUTO-KUN, YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINE BRIGHTER THAN MINE SO I SHALL SURPASS YOUR FLAMES BY GOING ALL OUT" he yelled out as people gasped at gai for attempting to go all out since he never went that far on a spar, not even with kakashi.

Naruto could only smirk as he saw gai take off his weights and started opening five of the eight gates.

**"GATE OF OPENING: OPEN"**

**"GATE OF HEALING OPEN"**

**"GATE OF LIFE: OPEN"**

**"GATE OF PAIN: OPEN"**

**"GATE OF LIMIT: OPEN"**

Screamed out Gai as his muscles were now bulging out and his skin now turned red with green aura surrounding him as chakra was swirling around him.

When this happened, Naruto's smirk got bigger and said" my turn" as he took off weights on his arms and legs that seemed to be 200 pounds each , he then concentrated chakra on his chest as a seal appeared and formed a hand sign.

**"SEALING ARTS :ONE HUNDRED GRAVITATIONAL SEAL RELEASE"**

Those who knew about sealing arts were gaping at the number of gravity seals that he was using while those who knew nothing of the art were looking at him thinking that something had gone wrong until the ground shook.

Naruto disappeared without a single trace of where he was until he appeared in front of gai aiming for a leg sweep at which gai's enhanced reflexes allowed him jump avoiding the leg sweep which was what the blond was hoping for him to do.

Seeing gai avoid his first attack, the shirtless blond spun around while gathering strength in both his fists for his next strike.

**DRAGONS'S PUNISHING FISTS**

When those words left his mouth, the blue eyed blond threw both his fists at Gai as his right fist landed on the green beast's stomach making him spurt out blood and his left fist landing on his his face rendering him unconscious as his strikes launched gai towards the stadium walls.

The audience were quiet as they could not comprehend what just happened due to the insane speed the blond had showed, the shinobi side began clapping and some civilians followed.

Still getting over his shock at what happened sarutobi had declared him the winner while medics carried gai off to the emergency room.

"That was a wonderful match naruto-kun and I do not think we need to inform you on how well you did performed" chuckled out the surrogate grandfather as others agreed. Sarutobi then looked towards the participating shinobi which they knew what was being asked of them when yugao stepped stepped in, informing everyone that she wants to go next.

"Next round will be between our ANBU's neko vs. Naruto for kenjutsu, are the fighters ready?" announced the fire shadow, looking at the duo nod he then decided to start the match.

"BEGIN**"**

As soon as the match has begun, neko unsheathed her sword while the blond pulled out his humerus which came out of his shoulder while surprising everybody in the stadium, excluding kiyomi and kushina as they already knew, at the adamantium bone like sword.

The purple haired ANBU to advanced towards the blond in attempt to win the match with a horizontal swing from her katana which Naruto parried off with a powerful counter from his humerus sword.

When her first attack failed she backed off to steady herself from the counter that nearly knocked the sword off her hands. She the noticed that there was a chip on her sword _Shit, this sword was freaking expensive _she thought angrily, whilst Naruto sighed from being bored the whole time while he mentally thought _this is the best kenjutsu user konoha has? _Naruto then lost himself while fantasizing about eating all the flavors of ramen at the ramen shop and didn't notice the female ANBU's next move.

**HAZY MOON NIGHT **

As those words words left her mouth, she struck forward aiming for his chest while after images followed her.

The Shinobi audience were getting worried and yelling at him to move out of the way while some of the civilians were grinning and thinking that the 'demon lover" was about to be killed.

As the fem ANBU was about an inch away from his chest, the blond got out of his daze and quickly saw what was going on but insisted on doing nothing.

The sword thrust had finally landed and people were expecting blood, a wound, anything that would have incapacitated Naruto but what was not expected was for the sword that was meant to pierce through his flesh was shattered into scrap.

The crowd couldn't believe their eyes at what just happened, the only thing that was on their mind was _what is this kid_

The hokage had called naruto the winner but the female ANBU was still standing in her extended position as she looked at the remains of her sword on the stadium still trying to comprehend what just happened. That sword was with her for so many years, it was her partner, her friend, and now it's gone. She wanted to sob but couldn't.

Looking at the purple haired woman's distress at having her losing her sword he offered her something that he would not ever think of offering anyone else, his adamantium bone. Positioning the bone like sword in front of her, Naruto the said" I feel bad for you losing your katana like that so here take this, it is one of the strongest if not the strongest material you can use to make a weapon with. Have someone melt that into a katana of your preference"

Looking up towards the blond holding the chrome humerus with his signature fox like grin that made her blush a bit. Yugao shakily accepted his offering, once she grabbed it, the purple haired ANBU started marveling the humerus while the female population were glaring at her due to the blond giving her something.

The match between kurenai was the red eyed genjutsu mistress attempting to making the blond submit with her strongest genjutsu but was then broken due to Naruto activating his EMS which then turned things around as he trapped her in the tsukuyomi world. In the real world, the match was only five seconds long which hurt the red eyed beauty's pride as the genjutsu mistress.

The gravity defying haired jounin knew he was up as he was the last person to evaluate the blond, so he shunshined to the center of the stadium.

The blond lazily looked at the Cyclops "I suggest you use your sharing as I will not be held responsible for your injuries" suggested the shirtless blond.

The gray haired man was slightly amused that someone younger than him knew about his eye, the jonin then gave an eye smile and spoke out cockily" we will see about that" which received a " whatever" from the blue eyed teen.

Seeing that both contestants were ready, the hokage started the match.

"BEGIN"

Naruto activated his EMS as well as making hand signs for a fire technique while inhaling a good amount of air

**FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE **

Said the blond as he breathed out a massive fireball with the size of fifteen meters in diameter made out of white hot flames heading towards a wide eyed jounin.

"_oh shit, that's huge"_

Kakashi barely had enough time to use kawarimi with a bird that was on a tree minding its own business. Taking the advice he got at the start, the Cyclops revealed obito's eye and prepared a variety of hand seals.

**WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON BULLET TECHNIQUE**

A large dragon made of water from the nearest water source was shot towards Naruto with frightening speed as it neared the blond.

**AMATERASU SHIELD**

Black flames formed in front of the blond in the shape of a shield which vaporized the water once it made contact, half the stadium was filled with the steam that was created. " let me show you how to make a real dragon" spoke the blond as he made a clone of himself as they started forming hand signs.

**WOOD/FIRE COLLABORATION TECHNIQUE: SCREECHING DRAGON FROM HELL**

A dragon 15' tall and 10' wide made out of wood with white hot flames veiled wood construct making a screeching sound as it was speeding towards the jounin who had wide eyes not knowing if he would be able escape without a scratch.

**EARTH RELEASE: EARTH-STYLE WALL**

A huge wall made out of rock rose up fifty feet in the air to defend the caster but was all for naught as the dragon broke through the construct with little to no effort.

Once the wood/fire jutsu made contact with its target, it exploded and sending the silver haired man towards the wall creating debris.

_"that little shit" _thought the former ANBU at getting upstaged by a twelve year old brat. The jounin prepared hand signs for assassination jutsu. The shinobi crowd were shaking their heads at him going too far especially on an evaluation exam which got kakashi even more pissed at the 'demon lover'.

Screeching sounds could be heard all throughout the stadium as kakashi sprinted towards the blond with speeds that were blind to a normal eye but to Naruto he was going in slow motion.

As the attack neared, the shirtless blond decided to end the match with putting both his hands up while his left hand gripped his right which was in a gun position as he concentrated a small amount of his purified youki to his finger tip forming a ball the size of his fist made of golden chakra that was ready to be released.

**CHAKRA GUN**( sprit gun from yu yu hakusho but made with purified youki)

The the energy was released with such a powerful force that it blasted the jonin's body with tremendous speeds, the masked jonin broke nearly all his bones once he hit the stadium walls that had a huge crater due to the impact.

The shinobi and some of the civilians( mostly girls) got up from their seats and began to fill the stadium with loud roars of cheers.

The fire shadow came down to congratulate the twelve year old blond"what an astounding performance naruto-kun, so powerful yet so young. I wish there was a way for me to promote you but we must continue the ninja tradition of going to the academy before setting you off on missions so you will begin the academy next week Monday at 7:00 a.m, if there is anything that you want just ask" informed the old monkey as he took a puff out of his pipe.

"I am good for now jiji but I will hold you on to that" said Naruto with a grin that had sarutobi wondering if it was such a good idea to offer him 'anything' he wanted "_ah I'm just over thinking things, he won't ask for anything too erratic" _still sees the mischievous grin on the blonde's face "_right?"_

**This chapter is longer than the rest of the chapters due to someone's request to make them longer and will continue to make them longer.**

**Harem:**

**Kami**

**Yami**

**Shinigami**

**Anko**

**Tsume**

**Kushina**

**Mikoto**

**Konan **

**Kurenai **

**Fem kyubi **

**Samui **

**Kaguya Ōtsutsuki **

**Yugito/w fem nibi**

**Tsunade **

**Hana **

**Fuu **

**Mei **

**Mabui **

**Yugao**

**Shizune **

**Ino**

**There will be another poll for the other 10-15 girls that were promised.**

**Results for whether hinata should be in poll or not.**

**No : 58% **

**Yes : 41% **

**She will not be in the poll, and for those who wanted her I will probably be making a story with her once I have written a decent amount of chapters with this story.**

**I've gotten a review saying that having that many girls is unrealistic, yes I'm aware that it's unrealistic(as are many stories) plus this is my story. I am not trying to sound like a jag off but if you don't want that many girls in a story I'd say go look at another story or put up with it.**

**The next chapter will probably be updated by next week, hopefully.**

**Banishedshinobi out**


End file.
